


The First Kiss

by thedevil_andgod



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from the end of Dean & Cas' first date. (Human AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com; Imagine your OTP walking home from a date. Person A drops Person B off at their place, and they say goodbye. As Person A is walking away, they look back and notice Person B standing at the door staring after them. What happens next?

Dean and Castiel stood under the streetlamp outside Cas' apartment building. It was nearing one am, and they had just spent almost five hours sitting and talking in a small Italian restaurant on their first date. It was amazing, bordering on insane, how at ease and comfortable they both felt in the others presence. Cas's intense sapphire eyes barely left Deans warm hazel all evening. And now, they stood on a deserted street, shivering slightly in the cold night air, choking on their goodbyes.

'Thank you,' Castiel finally said, brushing his dark chocolate locks back from his pale forehead. 'For the best night I have ever had.' He smiled brightly at the other man.   
Dean chuckled and smiled right back, eyes twinkling in delight. 'No need to thank me. That was the most amazing date ever..' he trailed off as he noticed Castiel staring. He was, unbeknownst to Dean, distracted by counting the freckles littered across Deans nose and cheeks. 'Uh, Cas?'  
Castiel jumped, colour flooding his own cheeks as he realised what he had just been doing. 'Sorry,' he blurted out. 'I'm just - just tired, it was a great evening and I - I'm just tired now,' he lied, words spilling from his mouth too fast in an attempt to cover up his embarassment. 

Dean just smiled at the taller man, thinking how adorable the blush was.   
'I should let you get in then,' he jerked his head towards the door. 'Get some rest.' Castiel nodded.  
'I'll see you again?' he questioned hopefully. 'Of course, you ain't getting rid of me that easy.' Dean laughed. Castiel put the key into his apartment number slot, and the door buzzed open. 'I assure you, I wouldn't want to.' he replied sincerely. Dean shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, nodding and beginning to move off down the street. 'I'll text you tomorrow,' he promised. 'I look forward to it. Goodnight.'

'G'night, Cas,' Dean strolled off down the street, feeling hot and fuzzy on the inside. If truth be told, he hadn't really wanted to leave things there. But at the same time, he did not want to rush Castiel. He paused on the street and glanced back over his shoulder. Dean was surprised to see Castiel standing outside the flat, staring after him.  
After a few moments both men walked towards the other, before beginning to sprint to meet in the middle. Dean cupped Castiels face between his hand, admiring the soft, flushed skin as Cas wrapped his arms around Deans waist. Their heads tilted in opposite directions and their lips met, soft and warm and perfect. Dean swiped his tongue along Castiels bottom lip, and was allowed entrance. Their tongues moved lazily together, long smooth strokes against the other in the warm, wet heat. Dean nipped on Cas' lip and Cas gasped, pulling away for air. 'Do you want to come in for coffee?' Cas murmered, eyes locked on Deans.   
Dean brushed his lips against Castiel's once more, before smiling and nodding.  
'Sure.'

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for AO3! Feedback appreciated greatly.


End file.
